Alien Evolution
by Spaceballs
Summary: This is a crossover story mainly between AVP and Pitch Black. Any movie characters or elements belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They Come

The caverns were dark and foreboding, a sense of dread permeating the shadows. In the darkness, deadly predators lay in wait, known as Bioraptors, made their homes here, never leaving the caverns except for one month every 22 years when the planet their moon orbits blocks out the three suns, and during this eclipse the Bioraptors feed, mate, and reproduce a new generation before hibernating till the next one. Currently, with the upcoming eclipse only a few Earth days away, several Bioraptors had already awakened...and they sensed potential prey nearby.

Out of a crevice in the wall crawled an adult female Bioraptor. She was a large member of her species, one of her tails bent from an ancient wound, and several scars covered her body with an especially large one on her face. As she landed on the ground, she suddenly smelled fresh blood. She screeched once before bounding off after the source, followed by several smaller individuals.

Eventually the female arrived to a larger chamber within the caverns, and via echolocation found the source of the smell. A large deer-like animal lay wounded in the center of the room, its legs apparently broken, and its form revealed by a faint light. Circling her prey, the female and the others waited until the last moment before pouncing. Within seconds they were tearing apart the animal when suddenly the area around them was bathed in light, forming a circle. The Bioraptors, being extremely sensitive to light, would not dare cross it, and within seconds a massive cage-like structure burst out of the ground, imprisoning them.

As the Bioraptors pounded against the iron bars, several mercenaries dropped down on ropes out of the holes in the ceiling. Within seconds they secured the cage, and a large covering was placed on it as the ceiling above them opened up, revealing a hovering transport ship. As the cage was brought aboard via cables, some of the mercenaries began to cheer when their leader, Jack Owens, fired upwards once, silencing them.

Jack then says "Lets not get sloppy boys, we don't want to ruin everything now. Lets get back on board before you morons wake up the entire nest."

Several days later, the Bioraptors had all been placed into a large darkened glass containment unit, except for the large female, who had been separated for being overly aggressive. Jack entered the room with the caged female, dubbed "Big Betty", was being kept in. As he stared at the female, which attempted to break the glass by head butting it, he remarked "Your gonna make one pretty penny on the black market, won't ya girl?"

One of the guards in the same room, said "Sir, we have a problem...the female won't eat anything we give her, except for fresh meat...but were all out."

John was silent for a few moments, and then said "Why not feed her one of them frozen eggs Jeromy found last week, those should be fresh enough?"

The guard nodded and then left the room and soon entered the freezer. Inside were numerous fleshy pod-like eggs lining the shelves. The guard grabbed one and then returned to the Jack and placed the egg in a funnel. The egg rolled down the funnel and bounced off the ground as it began to defrost rapidly. Suddenly, the intercom turned on, and a male voice said "All crew to the command deck, repeat, all crew to the command deck."

Jack said "Well that's us...think we should wake Grant, Carl?" to which Carl replied "Nah...let him sleep, I'm sick of having to get him up for everything." after which they both exited, unaware that the egg began to pulsate as it finished defrosting, releasing a powerful hormone into the air.

The Bioraptor, unaware of the danger the egg would pose, edged towards it, the smell of flesh irresistible to it. As it nudged the egg, it leaped back when the it suddenly peeled open along the top. Growling, the Bioraptor watched as a small, flesh colored spider-like creature crawled out. The facehugger momentarily paused before suddenly leaping forward, catching the Bioraptor completely unaware.

The Facehuggers long tail wrapped tightly around Bioraptor's neck, choking it of air. The Bioraptor began to stumble about, unable to shake off its attacker before collapsing due to a lack of oxygen. As the Bioraptor lost consciousness, the facehugger moved into position and performed its sole purpose in life.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Back on the moon M6-117, a ship had landed amongst the rocky spires jutting from the dunes. Out of the ship came five heavily armored Yautja, known as Predators to humans. They had been following a transport ship that had stolen a mass of Xenomorph eggs from one of their stasis areas, most likely unaware of their purpose. The leader of this group was called Tyrus by the others, and was a veteran of many hunts. The initiates with him were named Krunol, Tarak, Rage, and Grul.

As the Predators spread out, Grul moved towards one of the larger spires when suddenly the ground beneath gave way, sending him tumbling into the darkness. He quickly rose to his feet, and then he suddenly heard whoopingsounds and screeches in the distance. He noticed that there were three tunnels leading to the chamber he was in, and that he only had enough laser nets to block two of them, which he did. His sensors then picked up movement coming from the final tunnel. Raising two shuriken, he prepared for the oncoming encounter.

The Bioraptor burst out of the shadows shrieking, claws outstretched. Grul swung his first shuriken, slashing the creatures arm off as his second shuriken disemboweled it. As the creature slammed into the ground behind him, Grul then noticed several more on the opposite sides of the laser nets, their echolocation warning them beforehand of the trap. Then out of nowhere a second Bioraptor leapt out of the shadows, its jaws wide open. Grul through both his shuriken, each one severing a wing off the Bioraptor, grounding it.

The Bioraptor squealed in pain for a moment before leaping at Grul. Grul pulled his combi stick from off his back and used it to hold off his attacker. The Bioraptors jaws bit into the stick, causing it to get stuck, while its claws attempted to pull it out of his hands. Just as the stick was about to be bitten through, Grul's targeting system activated, aiming at the Bioraptors head, which the plasma caster subsequently blasted. Shoving the carcass off his body, Grul got up just in time to see a swarm of infant Bioraptors fly past him, impairing his vision. As they flew off into the darkness, Grul suddenly saw a pack of adult Bioraptors leaping at him.

Before Grul could take any actions, the first Bioraptor bit onto his armored left arm and attempted to rip it off. The second and third Bioraptor rammed him backwards into the cave wall, and the forth one bit down on his right leg. Just as all seemed lost, a net suddenly caught the fifth Bioraptor by surprise, pinning it to a wall as it slowly constricted it. Tyrus then appeared, leaping down from the hole in the ceiling, followed by Rage, Tarak, and Krunol. All four ran to Grul's aid, their wrist blades extended. Within seconds they pulled off and killed the Bioraptors, and then helped Grul to his feet.

The damage caused by the Bioraptors was minimal, but Grul's armor was almost completely destroyed, and if the others hadn't arrived, he would have surely died within a few minutes. The five Predators then formed a line as they prepared to defend themselves, having heard loud cries emanating from the third tunnel...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Hunt

The female Bioraptor slowly awoke. Looking around, she saw the facehugger lying on the floor, dead. Without hesitation, she devoured it and the egg within a few seconds. Still starving, she began to ram the glass with all her might. After a few minutes passed, a crack began to form. Backing up, the female performed one last ram that shattered the glass and sent her skidding across the floor on the opposite side of the cage.

Shaking the loose glass off her head, her whooped several times in order to understand her new surroundings. She quickly sensed the presence of a potential prey item. Running off, she turned around the corner and found, at the end of the hall, a sleeping form. Slowly, she made her way over to it.

Grant woke with a start. Scratching his head, he could have sworn he heard something, but quickly forgot about it, thinking it was his imagination. Grabbing his bottle of whisky, he took a swig before hearing a scratching sound, like that of claws on a floor. Looking around, he saw nothing in the dark hallways. He said "I hate this job...what time is it?" and looked at his watch. Suddenly he heard a sound as if something was running towards him, and looking up, he screamed as a Bioraptor leaped out of the shadows, jaws wide open.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tyrus swung his arm upward, his wrist blades severing a Bioraptors neck, decapitating it. He then pulled out a burner, which sent out a wave of flames directly in front of him, incinerating several Bioraptors and causing the others to go berserk as the light produced harmed their tiny sensative eyes.

Rage pulled a glaive off his back and swung it, slashing a Bioraptor in half when suddenly a second one tackled him from behind and pinned him to a wall. As it prepared a bite him, Grul swung a bola at it, knocking it off and electrocuting it.

Meanwhile Tarak and Krunol were setting up a laser net along the final tunnel in an attempt to hold the Bioraptors off long enough for an escape. A Bioraptor, sensing them, leaped at them when all of a sudden Grul smashed his combi stick onto its head, knocking it off course right into a blast from Tyrus' plasma caster. As this happened the final net was activated, holding off the Bioraptors...for now.

The Yautja begin to climb out of the caverns via the ropes, and as they just exit, one of the laser nets breaks. The Yautja begin to enter the ship when suddenly a large Bioraptor flies out of the hole. They see that it is an albino, and that it is blind. The Bioraptor screeches before leaping, sending both Rage and Grul flying backwards with a whip of its twin tails, and breaking Tarak's arm with a whack of its left wing before knocking Tyrus down. The alpha Biowarrior prepares to decapitate him when Tyrus grabs onto its head, snapping its neck with one twist.

Tyrus slowly gets up, and then roars, his arms outstretched. Lifting the body, he drags it onto the ship, the groups trophy. They would need to return homeward in order to get repairs. As they board, they all hear squeaks coming from one of the open side rooms. Looking in, they see a mass of infant Bioraptors hanging from the ceiling, most likely the same group that blinded Grul earlier. Rage slowly hits a switch, causing the room to be sealed off...they now had a new prey.

Their ship bursts off the moon just as the planet begins to eclipse the sun, shrouding the world in darkness...and filling it with the cries of Bioraptors.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jack and Carl were heading back to the cages when they noticed blood on the ground. Jack says "Huh...Grant must have broken his bottle again...I just know that drinking will be the death...of...him..." and then noticed a severed arm on the floor. Carl begins to shake with fear while Johnson opens the nearby door, leading to the armory. He takes two assault rifles and hands one to Carl, saying "Hold it together man, or your as good as dead."

As they both continued forward, they found more and more of Grant. As they turned a corner, they came face to face with the female Bioraptor. The female, sensing the humans arrival, leaped forward, attacking the smaller one, who she presumed to tear apart.

Jack watched in horror as Carl was brutally torn to shreds, and then he ran for his life, fearing he would be next. Just then a group of workers turned the corner right upon the Bioraptor. Seeing the creature feeding on Carl horrified them, and they fled to as the female took chase. Seeing a door up ahead, they quickly enter the freezer and close the door behind them, hearing a thump as the female rams it.

The female Bioraptor attempts to break down the door several more times, only managing to jam the door...and damage the pipe controlling the temperature, shutting it down. She suddenly feels an intense pain from within her chest. The pain begins to throb, causing her to go beserk. She runs down several corridors before smashing her way into the kitchen before collapsing...dead. All of a sudden a cracking sound is heard as something attempts to break free from the dead Bioraptors chest. With one final push, a queen Chestbuster rips through the flesh, screeching.

The infant Xenoraptor has the head crest, and thus the echolocation, of the Bioraptors. She also has their wings and twin tails. Like a Xenomorph, she is covered in a black armor-like skin and has acidic blood and saliva, the latter being less potent. Finally, she has two pairs of arms ending in sharp claws, more Xenomorphic eyes protecting it from sunlight, and finally its twin tails end in Xenomorph barbs.

The Xenoraptor chestburster begins to survey its surroundings, noticing a nearby fridge that was forced open by the female Bioraptors struggles. The infant crawled inside and began to feed in order to prepare to molt into its adult form.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On the Yautja home world, the initiates were receiving medical attention after recieving their passage into adulthood. Meanwhile Tyrus returned to his trophy den with the dead albino alpha Bioraptor. As he passed several of his trophies, ranging from a stuffed Arachnid Warrior, several human skulls, Xenomorph skulls, and a robotic human-like skull with dull red eyes, he reached the "preparation" room. His task now was to clean his trophy, stuff it, and finally mount it. After this was completed, he would gather a group of veteran warriors to go after the thieves of the Xenomorph eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Black Out

Jeromy looked out of the cracked window of the freezer door. He sees nothing, so he tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He curses and says "Drat...the doors jammed. Hey Fred, mind giving me a hand?" One of the men got up at this, and then they both began to ram the door in an attempt to break it down.

As this happens, one of the older guards, Sid, says "Is it just me...or is it getting hotter in here?" as he wipes his brow.

The men begin to look around as the frost filled room begins to melt, unaware that one of the thawing Xenomorph eggs had begun to pulsate.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The young Xenoraptor queen began to climb out of its old skin. Its flesh still soft, it quickly climbed into a nearby cabinet for protection as its sonar detected movement.

Mel walked slowly down the corridor, his assault rifle in hand. He stopped as he passed the cafeteria, seeing the door heavily dented and with several deep scratches in it. As he walked in, he noticed that the refrigerator door had fallen off, but nothing else. But as he turned around, he came face to face with the Bioraptor. Screaming, he opened fire upon it, tearing it to bloody shreds. After a few moments of continued fire, he stopped as he realized that the creature was already dead. Kneeling beside it, he notices a gaping wound in its chest, as if something had burst out of it.

Mel then noticed in a nearby corner another, smaller Bioraptor. As he approached it, he could tell right away that it wasn't...normal. For one thing it had another pair of arms, making a total of 6 limbs. The head was also wrong, with a crest on top besides the ones on the sides. Looking closer, he then realized that it wasn't a body but in fact a discarded skin. Something had molted in that room, so Mel looked around carefully, but saw nothing. He then slowly approached the cabinets, and as he was about to open the first one, he heard a sound of scampering feet coming from the hallway. With a spin he was running out the door and into the hallway, following whatever had made the sound.

After a few moments, the cabinet that was about to be searched opened slowly. The young queen dropped out of it and landed softly on the floor. Already its exoskeleton had taken on a darker coloration and also appeared to have hardened a bit. After it regained its bearing, it shook its head before bounding off after the guard.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tyrus had just finished cleaning his kill, and already it had been stuffed. Lifting his trophy, he carried it into one of the newer sections of his trophy den. He walked past several of his "mementos" from his more recent hunts, including a Shai-Hulud's tooth, a Hoix skull, and a Hydralisk claw. Eventually Tyrus found a suitable place under a stuffed Graboid and placed his new trophy there.

Tyrus left his trophy den, his goal clear. He would select a group of his fellow warriors in order to continue the hunt for the thieves of the Xenomorph eggs.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jack returned to where Carl and Grant had been torn to shreds. He warily turned the corner, seeing only blood and gore splattered across the ground. Suddenly he heard a mass of horror stricken screams coming from down the hall. He soon reached the freezer and looked through the door's glass window. Inside he could see the men lying all across the floor with strange...strange things like bugs stuck to their faces. Jack slowly murmured to himself "What in the hell are those things?" when suddenly one of the Facehuggers leaped onto the glass window, causing Jack to jump backwards out of surprise and causing his gun to go off.

The bullets struck the glass and killed the Facehugger, causing it to fall backwards and curl up on the ground. Its acidic blood began to pour out of its wounds...and melted a hole in the floor. Jack began to slowly back away from the freezer when suddenly another Facehugger leaped onto the door and climbed through the broken window and then fell onto the floor, soon followed by several more. They all began to scurry towards Jack, each and everyone intent on planting an embryo in him.

Horrified, Jack reached for his gun but realized he had dropped it by the door. He then pulled out his pistol and fired off his entire clip, killing two and wounding another. With his ammo gone, he then tossed his gun at them to no effect before running for his life.

Back in the freezer, one of the Facehuggers crept over to the whole caused by the first dead Facehugger's blood. Waiting a moment, it then crawled in. Now in the ventilation system, the Facehugger began to move about until it began climbing over the animal containment zone.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mel was running now, whatever he was chasing was close by. He turned a corner and saw a nearby door swing a bit. Kicking it open, he quickly surveyed the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He then saw something cast a shadow from behind the power generator. Mel quickly turned the corner and prepared to open fire, only to find himself starring at a cat. Mel's eye twitched as he said "A cat...I was chasing a stupid cat...looks like Carl's...idiot, I told him to keep it in its cage."

The Tabby began to hiss, causing Mel to begin to say "What...something I said?" when he suddenly froze. He heard a clicking coming from behind, and he slowly turned around and found himself face to face with the Bioraptor. As he reached for his gun, the Bioraptor snarled and leaped at his throat. As the Bioraptor tore into him, Mel pulled the trigger of his gun, causing it to fire off into the power generator, destroying it.

All across the ship the power went out, though the lights remained on due to reserve power. Within the animal containment zone, the cages began to power down. As their doors began to rise, the screams and howls of torment from the beasts within came to a stop. Something had happened, and they realized that. Now a new order would be formed, and with would come new territories, new hunting grounds, new prey...and new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Law of the Jungle

Jack continued to run for his life, still aware of the several deadly threats directly behind him. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw two of the several Facehuggers coming around the corner. Then, to his horror, the lights went out. Unable to see, he crashed into a wall. As he was holding his bleeding forehead, the lights came back on, revealing that he was beside one of the sliding doors on the ship.

Realizing his luck, he quickly typed in the code on the nearby monitor, causing the door to slide upward. Hurrying inside, he then quickly shut the door just as one of the Facehuggers leaped, causing it to smash into the glass window.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Within the animal containment zone, in the Alpha Sector, one of the more deadly predators had begun to stir. When the power had gone out, the tubes sending it a flow of sedetives shut down, and had now fallen uselessly to the floor, a few still squirting a few ounces of the sleep-inducing liquid.

For a moment their was silence, the great beast regaining consciousness as its eyelids slowly opened. For several seconds it stared forward, looking through the glass into the outside, and then with a roar, it slammed itself against the glass, cracking it. Rearing backwards, it slammed forward once more, cracking the glass enough so that a few shards fell. Finally, it slammed its body forward, completely shattering the glass wall...it was free...but it was not the only one.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The freezer door began to shake a bit, as if something was hitting against it. The shaking intensified as whatever was behind it began to ram the door with more force. After a few moments of the barrage, one of the hinges snapped off, followed by the other one. With one final push, the door fell forward, revealing its contents.

The freezer floor was covered in blood and the bodies of both dead crewman, their chests opened from the inside, and the molted skins of young Xenomorphs. As the light within the freezer went out, almost instantly did a pair of adult Xenomorphs rush out, snarling, followed by several others.

The pack of Xenomorphs moved forward, bypassing the remains of Carl and Grant without giving a moments notice. They soon approached the end of the hallway, which divided into two more. After stopping for a moment, the pack split in two and headed in both directions.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The young Xenoraptor continued to feed on its kill when it suddenly froze. Its senses were picking up something...multiple somethings that were headed in its direction. Crawling forward, it looked into the hallway. A human rushed past it, startling the young queen, but not as much as when eight Xenomorphs rushed by it as well. Within moments the Xenomorphs overtook the crewman, one of them leaping skyward and landing onto his back, after which his screams were quickly silenced as blood splattered the walls. As the Xenomorphs began to feed noisily upon his remains, the queen moved forward.

As it wearily strode forth, one of the Xenomorphs stopped and looked up. For a moment it stared at the newcomer before letting out a shriek and charging. The Xenoraptor, sensing imminent danger, quickly fled as the other Xenomorphs took pursuit as well.

The Xenoraptor managed to keep the lead by about several feet, but even it knew it couldn't hold it for long. As its pursuers came closer, the young queen burst blindly around a corner and past a hallway. As the Xenomorphs passed by the hallway, a stream of bullets tore through the leader of the pack. The other Xenomorphs stopped suddenly, then turned on the two guards at the end of the hallway.

Seeing that it was no longer their priority, the young female quickly scampered into the shadows, quickly vanishing into the darkness.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A group of armed guards made their way through the animal containment zone, the team consisting of Daniel, Anderson, and Jonathan. As they made their way forward, they saw that most of the cages around them had been shattered, and the blood and carcasses of several different specimens littered the ground. As they rounded a corner, they froze as they saw the tail of some massive serpent-like beast vanish around a hallway. Anderson said, in a low voice, "Don't tell me it got out...dang systems must have shut down...we better go the other way." and then motioned for the opposite hallway.

As they charged down it, they suddenly saw something swoop down, and only just managed to hit the floor in time as the Bioraptor fly overhead. Daniel quickly rose along with Jonathan, and both opened fire, tearing the beasts left wing to shreds and putting several bullets in its skull. The creature quickly struck the ground with bone-breaking force, and let out short gasps as the trio left.

As this happened, the vent above it gave way, and the Facehugger from before dropped out. The spider-like creature sensed the nearby host, and then moved in on it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jack grabbed activated the nearby telescreen, and quickly made contact with the ship's captain. Telling him of the situation, the captain activated the "hibernating" crewman. In the 2nd sector of the ship, dozens of tubes, each and everyone of them containing a human, began to activate, waking up the person within them. The humans were quickly armed and armored, with five of them given the ships only powered combat suits. These heavily armored soldiers grabbed their plasma rifles and headed out.

As the other guards began to make fortifications and form small search parties, the five super soldiers, code named Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon, moved toward the animal containment zone in order to secure it. The team made their way forward, passing through the ships power core before reaching their destination.

They lowered their weapons as they heard the sounds of something heading their way. They moved slowly around the corner, where they saw a large Borhek. The creature was nudging the corpse of a guard when it stopped and looked up at them. With a roar, it charged them, its armored exoskeleton deflecting the plasma bolts. Alpha leaped to the side as his attacker skidded past him, his eyes narrowing at it from behind his visor as he prepared to open fire once again...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Behemoths Cometh

Deep in space, a spaceship soared forward. Not a large one, but not entirely small, it was a police cruiser that had apparently seen better days due to a large scar that ran along its port side, most likely caused by a laser beam. Onboard could be seen the two pilots, apparently chatting about something, and behind, a third passenger chained behind an energy wall.

"So I says to the guy 'What do ya take me for?', and ya know what he says?" said the one of the two pilots, a young man of average build and size, with dark hair and a silver uniform on. The other man, possible twenty or thirty years older, said "I don't give a damn about what he said...you've been saying that same story for more than two weeks, give it a break already. If ya want to be useful, go check on the prisoner."

The young man shook his head and sighed before heading towards the back of the ship. He soon approached the prisoner, and raising his fingers, began to tap the force field in order to get his attention. The old man, without even looking, said "Its an energy field." A loud crackle, followed by a string of curses, caused a grin to appear on his face. The young man shook his hand while saying "Ya could've told me sooner, Angus!" after which the old man chuckled and said "You idiot, I've been telling you...this has got to be the fifth time this has happened...you must be dumber than a dog, cause they can figure that out in half the time."

While this happened, the chained figure began to stir, his eyes opening from behind his goggles. Still groggy, he attempted to move forward, but was instantly held back by the chains holding him in place. As he looked about, the last thing he could remember was an explosion rocking his ship, and then the oxygen tanks imploding.

Angus, upon seeing this, said "Looks like Mr. Sunshine is waking up. Edward, stop fooling around and check up on him." Edward headed over to the man, and said "You don't know how much trouble your in...illegal weapons...unregistered starship...what do you have to say for yourself...your lucky we even bothered to save you."

The man looked up, and then grinned. He said "You don't know who your messing with." Edward laughed and then said "Who do you think you are?" The man smiled once more, and then said "The names...Riddick."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A sharp blow from the Borhek sent Beta skidding across the floor. The Borheks gaze then fell upon Epsilon, which it grabbed with its first pair of arms and raised to its clicking mandibles. Just as it was about to bite down on the soldier's skull, twin streams of plasma tore into its left limb, tearing through it, causing its left arm to fall to the ground as blood bled profusely from the wound.

As Epsilon hit the ground, the Borhek screeched in anger, and then faced the culprits, Alpha and Delta. It charged forth, its gaze square upon them, saliva dripping from its maw like that of some rabid beast. It leaped into the air, its right arm extended as it prepared to slam it downwards, when a massive maw came out of nowhere and bit down on it. As the once mighty beast began to squeal, it was lifted into the air as a loud, crunching sound was heard as its exoskeleton was shattered and the followed squelching sound as its internal organs were wrecked beyond repair.

Alpha and the others watched as the massive serpentine beast, still slithering from around the corner, shook the Borhek from side to side, pieces of exoskeleton and blood sent flying about. After a moment, the great beast threw back its head, chomping down on the Borhek, swallowing it whole. As blood dripped from its mouth, it faced the marines. With a roar, it raised its four scythe like claws and dragged itself forward.

The soldiers primed their guns and then aimed at the Trygon's head, opening fire in an attempt to hold it off.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Daniel, Anderson, and Jonathan were racing down a hallway, knowing something was following them. As they turned a corner, they saw two creatures up ahead, a pair of Arachnid Warrior Bugs fighting over a human corpse. As they pulled it between themselves, a third one appeared and bit into the dead guard, causing it to snap in two. As the original two began to tear apart their halves, the third one looked up and saw the three humans. With a screech, it charged forward as the other two began to look up themselves.

Just as the trio prepared to open fire, something massive broke through the wall. For a moment, the Arachnid looked upwards before one of the beasts four feet came smashing down upon it, crushing it into oblivion.

The other two Arachnids screeched in anger, raising their sickle-like claws in defiance of the newcomer before charging it. The behemoth, however, simple raised its four scythe-like arms and swung one downwards, stabbing one deep into the floor while slicing the left legs off the other. As its innards began to pool onto the floor beside, it was swept aside and smashed into the adjacent wall.

The slaughter over, the giant creature turned its head, and upon seeing the puny humans before it, roared and charged.

All three quickly ran in the opposite direction as they both heard and felt the thundering footsteps behind them. Up ahead they saw a sliding door, halfway open, most likely due to a malfunction during the power outage. As they slid under it and then continued onwards, the Ultralisk smashed through the wall, only slightly slowed down by it.

As they rounded a corner, they heard yelling, and quickly saw a group of heavily armored soldiers fighting off another escaped creature. Alpha could be seen leaping backwards, causing the Trygon to smash its head into the floor instead of crushing the soldier.

The sudden rumbling behind them reestablished the other threat. With a roar, the Ultralisk came around the corner, taking a chunk of the wall with it. As it burst into the area, it stopped as its eyes caught those of the Trygon. Snarling, it reared backwards and displayed its claws, attempting to intimidate it, but it was of no avail, as the Trygon itself bared its fangs and raised its claws. Both creatures began to encircle one another, no longer paying attention to the humans who were currently escaping toward the back.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Edward and Angus stared for a moment at Riddick, and then burst out laughing. Angus cried out "Now thats a good one. Riddick...ya right, your Riddick, than that must make me Mr. Butterscotch and the boy Tiny Tim." and then continued to laugh as Riddick growled and said under his breath "You don't know how much trouble your in now."

Turning to Edward, Angus said "Now lets get back to the station. Get the map boy while I drive." As he took hold of the controls, Edward activated a star map, and after a few moments, said "Okay, were here in the Medusa Cascade, so the station...is 20 light years that away." Angus just stared a moment, then shouted "YOU IDIOT! THE MAP IS UPSIDE DOWN! Thats why the sectors are upside down...I can't believe that you became an officer...and even less that they made you my partner...if I didn't know your father, I could just strangle you...hold that thought, I would still strangle you even if your father was in this very ship. Thats it, I'm reading the map, you steer...you can't possible mess that up any more than this."

Angus then mumbled for a few more moments before his radar went off. Spinning about, he saw that the sensors were showing a ship up ahead. As they drifted closer, they picked up a distress beacon. Edward said "Looks like trouble...we better ha--" but stopped mid sentence as the ship suddenly rocked back and forth. Angus yelled out "You nitwit, what did you hit?" but even he could see that their was nothing near the ship on the radar. If they had looked out the window, they would have momentarily seen something decloak before vanishing from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Clash of the Titans

Unbeknown to the Angus and Edward, they had collided their ship into the side of the cloaked Yautja ship, causing it to temporarily uncloak. Tyrus, who was on board the ship, let out a growl. He and the others had been so preoccupied with the larger ship that they had failed to notice the smaller one coming.

Turning to one of the other eight Yautjas aboard, he said "Damage report." in their own tongue. The other Yautja, Ralok, replied with "Minimal." as the ship once again became cloaked.

The ship then slowly made its way towards the larger, though more primitive, human ship. The Yautja ship attached itself to it, and then drilled into it, creating a hole small enough for its crew to enter. Tyrus made a motion towards the hole, and then cloaked, along with three other Yautja, before entering it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Ultralisk let out a massive roar, and then charged the Trygon, one of its four claws held high. Swinging it downward, it narrowly missed severing the Trygon in half, and instead dug its claw deep into the floor plating, releasing a cloud of steam from several pipes it had severed. As the steam poured out of the hole in the ground, the Trygon slammed into its side, knocking it to the floor.

The Trygon began to repeatedly stab forward with its claws as it attempted to cut though the Ultralisks exoskeleton. Just as it began to draw blood from several light wounds, it was knocked aside from a powerful bash of the Ultralisks right claws. Skidding across the floor, it quickly scampered forward, just avoiding the charging Ultralisk, which smashed its head into the wall, denting it.

As it shook its head in pain, the Ultralisk quickly swiped is claws, knocking the Trygon, which had attempted to pounce upon it, in midair, sending it flying into the other side of the ship.

Its opponent temporarily down, the Ultralisk charged forward and swung a claw downward, but missed once again. Even though it was larger, stronger, and more heavily built, the Trygon was faster and more agile.

The Trygon quickly wrapped itself around the body of the Ultralisk, tightening its coils as it bit down on its head crest, its claws digging their way through its armor. As blood began to seep from the wounds, the Ultralisk suddenly smashed its head against the wall, with the Trygon taking the blunt of the blow. Momentarily dazed, the Trygon loosened its hold, allowing the Ultralisk to bite down upon its armored hide at a point close to the neck.

In an instant, the tide was turned. The Trygon began to squeal as the Ultralisk bit through its exoskeleton, causing gallons of blood to begin to pour out of its wounds. As the Ultralisk began to shake its opponent in its jaw, tearing through its flesh as it did so, the Trygon managed to stab one of its claws in its eyes, causing it to be thrown to the ground as the Ultralisk screeched in pain, its right eye permanently closed as a cascade of blood poured from it.

Badly wounded, the Trygon managed to drag itself away through the area, leaving a bloody trail as it crawled under a doorway. As this happened, the Ultralisk, roaring in anger, charged at its fleeing foe, but slammed into the doorway, denting it. Ramming it several more times, it soon realized that it could not break through.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Back within the animal containment zone, the corpse of the Bioraptor still remained where it fell during its attack on the three guards. Though no animal had come across it yet, it no longer resembled what it once did. Besides the damage from the gunfire, its chest was now broken apart from the inside, as well as several bites into its flesh.

Beside it lay the molted skin of the creature that had grown within it, a Xenoraptor. However, unlike the young queen which was currently hiding from Xenomorphs, this one lacked the extra pair of arms, though its teeth and claws appeared to be sharper, and its exoskeleton was both bulkier and thicker. In its jaw hanged a shred of meat from what was once its host, though now it was nothing more than food. As it threw back its head, swallowing the flesh, something came out of the darkness, a Xenomorph.

The newcomer growled, its senses detecting the genetic difference. It charged the Xenoraptor, but missed as it took to the air. Vanishing into the darkness of the shadows, the Xenomorph looked about, trying to pinpoint its foe when it was slammed into from behind. The blow appeared to snap the Xenomorph's spine, as it began to drag itself forward when the Xenoraptor landed upon its back, pinning it to the ground. Without a moments breath, its secondary jaw burst from its maw and pierced the exoskeleton, the skull, and finally the forebrain of the Xenomorph in one strike, killing it instantly. As its blood began to seep from the wound, the Xenoraptor let out a screech, and then froze. It sensed something, some minute part of its brain telling it that there was another one of its kind. As it pinpointed where the "signal" was coming from, it bounded off into the darkness, leaving the rapidly cooling corpse of the Xenomorph behind it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tyrus moved forward, his suits cloaking device rendering him invisible to the sensors of the ship. Behind him were the warriors Dalkan, Zenith, and Sederas. As the continued forward, Tyrus raised his arm, causing the others to halt. Before them was the carcass of a dead Arachnid Warrior Bug, its innards spilling out onto the floor from a gaping wound on its side. Tyrus, along with his elder, Dalkan, had hunted these beasts, which were known for their ceaseless attacks. Whatever had made that wound on its side must have been great indeed.

They then saw that the nearby wall had been torn apart, revealing three more carcasses, all in various states of mutilation. They noticed the deep claw marks in the walls, and then saw how they formed a path. As if some signal was given, all four Yautja moved forward, passing through another broken wall before entering a large steam-filled room, the floor and walls decimated and stained from some unknown battle. Moving cautiously, their cloaking began to deactivate as the steam began to affect the circuitry. As the last one uncloaked, a growling was heard. Turning about, they heard a growl emanate from a hole in the wall on the other side of the room.

Out of the darkness it came, the massive Ultralisk. The Yautja merely stood still for a moment, staring at the massive super predator that was heading towards them. As it took another step forward, the Yautja activated their wrist blades as they prepared to fight this impressive creature...


End file.
